In the past, intrusion alarm systems and fire alarm systems were installed separately from access control systems. Since the systems were normally incompatible, each system would require its own position sensors for determining if doors were opened or closed. When attempts were made to integrate the various systems, installation and repair required highly trained technicians to trace out problems to a single faulty component.